Through The Haze
by Chlark Fan
Summary: Chlark NC17 Clark is finally seeing through the hazy spell of Lana Lang and discovering his need to touch Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chloe ascended the stairs of Clark's loft and was instantly pained to find her best friend in an obvious state of distress.

He was motionless. Bent forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

As she walked closer and noticed the side of his blotchy, damp face it became apparent that he'd been crying. Chloe was simultaneously concerned and resentful. She knew that once again Clark was mourning over the demise of his relationship with Lana.

While she cared that he was in distress she couldn't help but be tired of consoling him. She was sick of it not only because she couldn't bear to see him hurting, but because she definitely couldn't bear to see him hurting over Lana.

It was one thing to accept that Lana had made him happy while they were a couple, but to see how much she could destroy him by leaving just confirmed that he loved her, and that sucked.

Chloe didn't think she could handle one more heavy-hearted conversation with Clark about how lost and alone he'd felt since he'd been dumped. All she wanted to do was spend some time with him, maybe actually have some fun for a change.

She slowly turned on her heals before she reached the top of the stairs and began to quietly tiptoe back down trying to go unnoticed. She wanted to sneak away while Clark was distracted by his self-loathing. Too late.

"Chloe?"

Clark's super hearing had actually clicked in when she had pulled into the driveway. He was wondering why she was taking so long to reach the loft.

Chloe jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around and climbed back to the top of the stairs. She tried her best to look like she had just arrived; flashing him a cool, unintentionally goofy grin in an effort to appear casual.

"Hey Clark! Uh… I umm, just came over to see if maybe you wanted to catch a movie" she managed. Chloe wasn't sure that spending a Friday night with a pouting, over-grown alien was a recipe for fun but she didn't know what else to say, and maybe, a movie would distract him from his pain for a while.

Clark's first instinct was to say he'd rather be alone, but for some reason, right now, the last thing he wanted was for Chloe to go away.

Their friendship had become the most significant relationship in his life over the past month. Ever since Lana dumped him it seemed like Chloe was the only person there for him, and frankly, he had stared to crave her company.

'Besides', He thought, 'a movie might just be the diversion I need right now'.

"Umm...yeah okay, it does sound nice to get out of here for a while" he said while rising off the couch, "Just let me tell my mom that I'm leaving. I told her I was gonna hang out here the rest of the night and she'll be worried if she can't find me," he gave her a small, slightly embarrassed smile.

Chloe was pleasantly surprised that Clark was taking her up on her offer and hoped that it was a sign that he was finally allowing himself to heal. Maybe the tears he most recently shed and lost were the ingredient that contained his undying allegiance to Lana.

They left the barn together, Clark headed for the house while Chloe waited for him by her car. She leaned against the bumper and contentedly breathed in the cool night air. 'It will be nice hanging out like old times', she thought.

A few minutes later Clark headed out the front door and walked toward the car. Chloe felt the usual flip of anticipation in her belly that she got when she knew she'd be spending time alone with him. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that Clark was nothing more than her best friend, she knew, somewhere deep in her soul that he was in fact the love of her life. Ever since she discovered his secret two years ago she has felt especially close and connected with him.

Apparently Jimmy had suspected this because he dumped her the night before and cited her feelings for Clark as the reason.

"There's no way I could ever compete with him, Clark is the only person who makes you happy," He had said.

Jimmy was such a great guy and he deserved her undying love, which she had fully intended on someday giving to him, but when he had said he thought they should break up she just didn't have the strength to fight it.

She no longer wanted to fight it.

Jimmy was right about Clark being the only person who could make her truly happy. Besides, he deserved a girlfriend who could give him her whole heart and that just wasn't her.

Chloe was suddenly struck with a pang of sadness at a realization. Her and Clark had both just been dumped and he could barely pick up the shattered pieces of his broken heart, while she… hadn't even obtained a fracture in hers.

Ironically, Clark was supposed to be the one as tough as steel.

Clark walked over to the passenger side of the car, "You ready?" He smiled wide.

Chloe giggled as they both got in the car. "As I'll ever be," she said.

As he sat next to her in her little Yaris, Clark was suddenly very aware of how much he had missed hanging out with Chloe. He missed all the little things about her, like her infectious smile and witty vocabulary. The way she had just giggled simply because he had smiled at her was so cute. It made his heart swell with joy instead of grief for a change.

They made small talk on their way to the movie theatre. Chloe thought she had noticed a hint of a sparkle in Clark's eye when she told him about her and Jimmy but she figured it was probably just another damn tear fighting its way to the surface to mourn over Lana some more.

All of a sudden Clark gently placed his hand on her forearm. "Chloe…I just want to say that I really appreciate you inviting me out tonight; I wasn't sure I had any friends left after I went into hibernation."

She gave him a compassionate smile as she slipped her arm off the steering wheel and patted his thigh in consolation. "Clark, you know I would never abandon you in your time of need."

The touch of her hand gave him goose bumps and Clark realized it was probably the first human contact he'd had in a month.

He realized, in his emotional state he was not looking forward to having a cinematic experience with a bunch of strangers. The only person he wanted to associate with tonight was Chloe. She was a breath of fresh air after spending weeks cooped up in that suffocating, old loft. Tonight all he needed was his best friend.

"Hey…uh Chloe?" he began. "Do you think we could skip the theatre and maybe go to your place to watch some TV or something? I kind of just want to be alone with you."

Chloe's heart skipped a beat at his last comment and she wasn't exactly sure what to say. She uncomfortably giggled, "Well we would still be alone at the theatre Clark, it's not like we have to make small talk with anyone".

Really, as much as she wanted him all to herself Chloe just felt like she would burst into tears if she had to listen to him drone on once more about losing Lana.

"Don't worry Chloe, I think I'm finished whining for the night," He smiled knowingly. "I'm already starting to feel a lot better and I'm sure you're hurting because of Jimmy… so maybe we can just go into hiding together tonight and nurse our wounds."

At mentioning Jimmy he grabbed her hand in an effort to console her, not knowing that she didn't need consoling. Chloe did however need his touch, so she held his hand and wouldn't let go until they arrived at the Talon.

Clark was the one who really felt comforted by the contact. So much so that he wished he could pull her over onto his lap, press her to his chest and never let go.

'Where are these feelings coming from'? he wondered.

They had seen each other several times in the past month but his perception must have been shaded by self-pity and angst. Maybe his Lana blindfold had been lifted for the first time in his life because he was definitely seeing Chloe more clearly and vibrantly than ever before. Had she always been so beautiful?

She stopped the car and went to step out but couldn't. She smiled realizing that Clark didn't seem to want to let go of her hand. "Uh, Clark I'm gonna need to take that hand with me," she laughed softly.

Clark lightly flushed with embarrassment, "oh sorry", he awkwardly dropped her hand and instantly missed the feel of her skin. Why was he craving her touch so badly?

As they walked up the Talon stairs toward Chloe's apartment Clark found himself mesmerized by the erotic sway of her hips as she moved. It aroused sensual images of the little pink birthmark he knew was on her ass and his cheeks flushed again.

For some reason he knew he'd be extremely comforted if he could just pull her close and squeeze that beautiful ass.

The hardening sensation in his dick caused him to snap out of his haze and he began to worry about his sudden yearnings for Chloe. He figured it must just be sexual frustration built up over the last few months, although he hadn't noticed any of that frustration until right now.

Chloe had intentionally exaggerated the swinging of her hips knowing it must have caught Clark's attention.

She chided herself for her behavior but couldn't help but notice there was some kind of electricity in the air between them tonight.

She needed him, wanted to touch him, and the way he clung to her hand in the car and wouldn't let go confirmed that he wanted contact with her as well.

Tonight she would give him whatever contact he desired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They walked into the apartment and Chloe headed for the kitchen. "Go take a load off those super human legs while I score us up some popcorn," she suggested.

"Popcorn? Are you hungry?" Clark blurted out realizing that he may have sounded a little too surprised.

"Well I'm not famished but I like a little popcorn with my movie as much as the next girl," she laughed while raising her eyebrows quizzically. "Is extra butter okay?"

"Sounds good," he smiled.

Clark liked popcorn too but truthfully the only thing he felt like eating right now was Chloe. He mentally scolded himself for the inappropriate images running through his head.

Chloe stretched to reach the glass bowl on the top shelf of her cabinet making her shirt ride up and consequently causing the whole small of her back to be exposed. The feminine curve of her waist led Clark's eyes to wander lower to the voluptuous line of her hips and then right down to that sensual ass he was already getting used to admiring tonight.

He had meant to offer to grab the bowl for her but in his lustful haze had temporarily even forgotten where he was.

Chloe lowered the bowl to the counter and was quite amused to look at Clark and find his eyes heavy lidded and transfixed on her waist. He seemed to be in a trance and she loved it. She had hoped that the flash of her skin might intrigue desire in him and it most certainly had.

As he snapped out of the daydream he was having, Clark was embarrassed to realize she had noticed his ogling. He casually turned and headed in the direction of her DVD collection and pretended to browse while keeping his back to her. Hopefully she hadn't seen the rather large bulge in the front of his jeans because it would probably creep her out to know her best friend was tremendously hard for her.

"Umm, so what genre did you feel like tonight, Chloe?" Clark closed his eyes and gently stroked his finger across a row of movies wishing it were her soft flesh.

"How about fantasy?" breathed Chloe in a sexy, low, unmistakably erotic voice. She broke out into sharp laughter at the look of astonishment on Clark's face when he twisted around and gawked at her.

"I'm kidding Clark; you can stick your tongue back in your mouth. Do you remember what a joke is or was there some collateral damage to your funny bone when your heart went splat?" She teased.

He gave a terse laugh and made a soft "Tsk Tsk" sound as he half smiled and declared, "You're not doing a very good job with the moral support thing tonight Chloe…but… that's okay because I'm feeling a lot better now." He lips curved into a full blown dimply Clark Kent grin.

There was something sinfully erotic hiding behind that fun loving smile that made heat surge from the pit of her belly all the way down to her toes. She wanted to be his moral support by getting on her knees in front of him and taking care of that obvious erection. She could make him forget that Lana ever existed…but that might be moving a little too quickly.

"Okay Clark just do eenie meenie miney moe and pick a damn movie already," she teased.

After making popcorn Chloe dumped it in the bowl and got comfortable on the couch next to him. He must have taken her advice and just randomly popped in a movie because suddenly they found themselves watching 'The Sound of Music'.

"Uh, Clark, I know you're a wholesome farm boy who enjoys the simpler things in life but…rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens? Seriously?" She smiled questioningly.

Clark laughed; he was feeling anything but wholesome, "Well I just grabbed whatever was in front of me like you said, but you..." He playfully poked his finger into her ribs, "are the one with the shockingly large collection of musicals."

"Stop, that tickles!" She burst out giggling and swatted his hand away.

Chloe leaned forward, set the popcorn down on the coffee table and clicked the television off.

"And I'll have you know that Mary Poppins is the greatest Disney film of all time!" She scooted to the other side of the couch, turned her back to him and playfully crossed her arms to emphasize her mock disgust.

Chloe's smile faded at the sharp jolt of shock as she felt Clark scoot up behind her and wrap his muscular arms around her in a tender hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear with a husky voice. "I didn't mean to insult your taste in movies," he gently kissed the side of her throat and kept his grasp on her gentle so he wouldn't scare her away.

She had been so cute during their playful teasing it had just sent him over the edge and he couldn't keep himself from touching her. His lust for her ran deep and nothing could keep him from her now.

Chloe felt like she had brain damage. She couldn't have moved away from him even if she'd wanted to.

The contact of their bodies was causing both of their breath to quicken and she was reminded of his erection as she felt it press up against her lower back.

"Mmm Clark," she moaned and tilted her head to the side exposing her neck to him.

Clark was pretty positive there was no longer any risk of scaring her away when she reached her hand around her back and pressed it firmly on his crotch. "Uuuh," he breathed into her throat.

He knew that their friendship would never be the same if they continued down this path and Clark was quickly losing all rational thought as she began lightly stroking him through his jeans. He softly rubbed the sides of her thighs with his hands and hungrily trailed kisses up her neck and on her ear then whispered "Mmm, Chloe we really need to talk about this."

The last thing on earth she wanted to do was talk. All Chloe was interested in right now was touching and feeling. "Ugh," she grunted in protest and pressed harder on his throbbing dick.

"Sssttt," Clark hissed in delight and quickly lifted Chloe and turned her around to face him. He tried desperately to gain composure.

The clear demonstration of Clark's strength caused a new surge of hot liquid to soak Chloe's panties and incited all kinds of sexy images of him using that strength to have his way with her. She fought the desire to start touching him again and decided to get the compulsory talk out of the way. She kept her hands firmly and respectfully on her knees "Okay Clark, let' talk".

"Well," he cleared his throat trying to sound less turned on and more serious. "We've flirted with the idea of hooking up before and I just feel like we need to think long and hard about the consequences to our friendship before we actually go through with this." He placed his hand on top of one of hers.

"Umm okay" Chloe gently shook her head trying to force herself to focus on the conversation instead of thinking of all the other spots she wanted Clark to place his hand. "I uh," she breathed out a long sigh, "I think that our friendship is strong enough to sustain anything, Clark. Besides, a lot of people have 'friends with benefits'." She smiled coyly and lifted her hands to make air quotes. She was a little taken back by the hurt look on Clark's face.

"Chloe," he grabbed her hand from the air and held it between his on his lap; "I don't want to be friends with benefits. I want YOU. I want to be a couple who also happen to be best friends." He smiled expectantly.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just over 2 hours ago she had found him in his loft crying over Lana and suddenly he was ready to get into a relationship again. She pulled her hand away from him irritably. "Well Clark, as much fun as it sounds to be your rebound chick, I think I'll have to pass."

Having a passionate night of amazing sex with Clark was one thing. But she couldn't bear having her heart broken again if his supposed desire to be her boyfriend proved futile. She turned her head away to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Hey," Clark whispered consolingly placing two fingers on her chin and turning her to face him, "I care about you way too much to ever consider you just some rebound chick. Besides you know I'm not like that." Her features seemed to depict that she found some reassurance in his words.

Clark knew she had every right to be suspicious and he felt he had to set the record straight once and for all.

"I know you think that I'm still in love with Lana but that's just not true," He looked down in sad reflection. "I always thought that once she and I got together the earth would stand still and my life would fall perfectly into place…but that didn't happen. When she broke it off I spent the first few weeks in serious denial, trying to make myself believe I'd lost the most important thing in my life. But over the past week or so I've just been mourning for the huge chunk of my life wasted on obsessing over her. I realized that I never really knew her at all and that she's definitely not the one for me."

Chloe just stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and satisfaction. She was amazed to hear Clark actually admit that Lana wasn't the right person for him. "Wow Clark, I have to say, I was not expecting this at all."

He grabbed her hand again and squeezed. "I wasn't expecting this," he said using his other hand to motion back and forth between the two of them. "Tonight it became obvious to me that you make me happier and hotter than she ever could and I want to explore that with you."

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He didn't fight it when she turned into his lips with her own and kissed him ferociously. He pulled her to his chest for a hug and she enjoyed the hardness of his muscles under her cheek.

Chloe laid against him relaxed, just breathing in his sexy, masculine scent. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words Clark" she said while gently exploring his rippling abs and chest with her hand feeling her desire ebb to the surface again. She meekly looked up into his eyes and they both recognized the desperate longing in one another.

Chloe's breathing quickened at the look of hunger on Clark's face and she huskily declared, "I want you Clark."

He gently lifted her off his chest and softly pushed her down onto the couch lying on top of her. She willingly parted her legs and he rested his body between them while placing his arms on either side of her. "I want you too," he whispered as he closed the space between them and kissed her deeply while gently pressing his denim clad erection against her aching pussy. They both groaned intensely at the friction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chloe laid her head back and closed her eyes in a dizzying haze of desire. All she could do was mindlessly move her body against Clark's and groan out soft, urgent gasps. Her thighs began trembling of their own volition as he sucked and kissed her exposed throat.

She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist lifting her hips to apply more firm pressure against the bulge at his crotch. "Uuuuh," Clark released a guttural cry at the rigid contact and began grinding against her a little faster.

She had never experienced anything as sexy as _this_ in her whole life. Of course even the chastest touch from Clark had always elicited more excitement in her than the most seductive caress by any other man.

The desire she felt as his hardness pressed and rubbed against her throbbing pussy caused something necessary in her to snap. There was a raw, feral, desperate part of her awakened that urgently needed all of him.

She unbuttoned his jeans and quickly pushed them down just enough to touch his naked pulsing cock. "Mmmm," she purred at the feel of it and began rubbing him while pushing her sensitive pussy up against the back of her own hand.

"Ohhh," Clark grunted loudly at the feel of her grinding and trembling beneath him while caressing him with her small, soft hand. "Wow, that is so sexy," he managed in a hoarse voice while lifting his hips toward her.

He loved her touch and loved to touch her, but desperately craved to feel more of her. His cock was so hard that it hurt and he wanted nothing more than to remove the obtrusive clothing between them and feel her everywhere, outside and in, especially_ IN_

Clark sat up and effortlessly lifted her with him causing Chloe's belly to do another flip at his demonstration of strength. He pulled her into a straddling position on his lap then gave a little tug on her hips to press his bare erection up against her jean-clad warmth. He slid his hands around and rested them on her rear giving it a gentle yet firm squeeze that caused his aching dick to twitch and somehow grow even harder.

"Mmm, I need you now," Chloe desperately breathed out as she writhed on his lap. She was so close to cumming that she felt almost weak with need. The only thing holding her up at this point were his hands on her ass as she lolled her head back.

Clark steadied her shoulders and pulled her forward in a ravenous kiss and began tugging at the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms for him as he pulled her shirt off her body and then removed his own and tossed it aside.

They frantically fondled and stroked one another's exposed flesh while hungrily kissing and grinding. Clark's touch was gentler than hers as he lightly caressed her from her belly around her hips and up her back where he unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. "Mmm," he moaned in delight at the sight of her naked breasts. She looked so soft and fragile and_ sexy _as hell straddling him with nothing on from the waist up.

Clark laid her gently back down on the couch removing her jeans and panties in one deliberately slow motion taking in the sight of her whole body.

"God Chloe. I thought I was attracted to you before but. Wow." She smiled shyly up at him as he stood and removed his remaining clothes.

Chloe raised herself up and tugged Clark by the hand pulling him back into a sitting position on the couch. She straddled him again, but this time there was nothing between them but startlingly great need and a massively swollen erection. Chloe laid her head on his shoulder while he lifted her with ease and slowly lowered her onto his dick.

"Sssst," he hissed while her slippery yet extremely tight ridges glided over his sensitive shaft.

"Uh…Uhhhh," Chloe was panting with pleasure as he filled her completely, stretching her tautly in a way that made it feel romantically, like her first time. She used her leg muscles and gently lifted, gliding up his hard dick and then groaned softly as she slowly slid back down pushing him deeper inside her than before.

She kept her pace slow and deep and Clark moaned continuously as she drew him nearer and nearer to orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her toward him placing hungry kisses on her neck and breasts while driving his hips up to meet her thrusts.

They helplessly rocked against each other whimpering and panting. "Mmmm…Ooooh Clark…Uhhh." The sounds she was making caused Clark to simultaneously want to explode deep inside her and yet make this go on forever so he could keep listening to her.

"You're so sexy Chloe..Mmm," he leaned back and watched admiringly as she writhed and rode him. "Does that feel good?" he whispered seductively while tenderly kneading her breasts.

"Mmm…Fuck yeah," she almost growled while picking up her pace on top of him.

"Uh," Clark had to grit his teeth and concentrate hard on not cumming instantly. He had never seen Chloe so uninhibited before. She reminded him of a wild animal and he desperately wanted to tame her. He grasped her ass and pulled her more firmly against him stopping her from moving. Then he rose up and turned them completely around so that his knees were on the cushions and she was raised up pressed against the back of the couch.

Clark used his new leverage to gain control of the thrusting. He grabbed her legs underneath her knees and lifted causing her to open up more and let him go even deeper inside her wet pussy.

"Sssttt..Uh..Uuuuuuh," she frantically groaned as the head of his cock massaged the tip of her cervix. "Mmmm…harder…fuck me harder," she commanded as she bucked towards him and began to thrash in a wild orgasm.

He pounded into her fast and deep and hard while her tight walls narrowed around his cock. The tightening clenches from her pussy mixed with the unbearably sexy way her tits bounced as she flailed about sent him over the edge. "fuck! Mmm!" he came in wild spasms deep inside her. A few more hot, hard thrusts and his balls were drained as he slumped forward.

Chloe laid her head against his shoulder completely exhausted and utterly satisfied. He wrapped his arms around her back and gently pulled them both down to the couch placing her on top of him.

They both loved the comfortable feeling of her small, delicate frame splayed out on his hard, masculine body. Clark grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over Chloe's body. Soon sleep overtook them both and they stayed wrapped in each other's arms all night…or at least until round two.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe awoke to the feel of hard muscle beneath her and a stream of warm light on her face. She opened squinted eyes to see sunshine peeking through the blinds and illuminating them in iridescent warmth. It was sensual as she lifted her weak body off of Clark's warm figure, feeling a slight sticky resistance. This is what she had hoped for; this is what perfection felt like.

He felt her small form leave him so cold and bare even as the hot sun beat on his naked skin, but he said nothing.

The sound of the shower coming on caused his mind to flash images of water droplets beading on her soft, exposed flesh; rolling down her delicate back and thighs.

He desperately wanted to join her but decided against it figuring she may need some time alone. Their major change in relationship status was a lot to process. He slipped his boxers on and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.

She came out of the bathroom to the sight of Clark pressing start on the coffee maker and gave him a beaming, cheerful grin. "Wow, seeing you in my kitchen in nothing but your boxers is certainly a new and amazing way to start my day. " She giggled and walked toward him.

Chloe's hair was wet and combed back. She was wearing a knee length silk robe that clung erotically to her slightly damp skin.

He felt his cock twitch as she hugged him pressing against his bare chest. "Mmm," He wrapped his arms around her, "This is a morning ritual that I would love getting used to."

"Oh me too," She leaned her head back and smiled up at him.

Clark leaned down and pressed his lips against hers; savoring the taste of her soft mouth. "Well I guess it's my turn to get clean. Any chance you wanna take another shower?" He smiled mischievously.

Chloe was in awe standing there wrapped in Clark's arms. It was an almost inconceivable notion that the hot events of last night could be repeated whenever she wanted …. again and again.

"Ordinarily, I only shower once a day," she smirked "But doing _anything_ that involves you naked and slippery is a must". She softly poked a finger into his shoulder for emphasis and lifted up, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Clark grinned in anticipation then pulled back to gaze down at her body. Taut nipples peeking through damp silk instantly tempted him. He tugged on the belt and watched as the robe fell open, revealing beautiful fleshy breasts. One large hand cupped her right breast kneading it gently while the other hand rested on her cheek. Leaning down once more, he kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue softly over her lips.

Coffee percolated in the background as they slowly but eagerly made their way to the bathroom, groping each other the whole way. Clark stood behind her in the doorway and pulled her against him. She titled her head and moaned as his lips made contact with the side of her neck and his cock pressed eagerly to her back.

Chloe wrapped her fingers in his hair holding his lips to her neck. She groaned feeling him reach around and place his hand on her breast again.

He rubbed it slowly, panting against her flesh and instinctively grinding his erection softly against her. They craved one another. They desperately needed to touch, hold, kiss and taste each other.

Not able to wait any longer, Chloe stepped forward dropping her robe to the floor as she got into the shower. Clark slipped his boxers off and followed, desperate to regain contact with her.

He turned the water on and hugged her with his back to the showerhead, shielding her while the temperature adjusted to a reasonable level. They remained in an embrace while their hungry lips found each other again. Hot water cascaded down their heads and bodies while they passionately kissed, gliding their tongues together.

Chloe helplessly moved against Clark, sliding his achingly hard dick up and down her slippery belly. "Ugh..sooo good," he muttered breathlessly.

She whimpered into his mouth and gripped his shoulders trying to pull herself up, "Uhh, Clark I need you _now_".

He slid his hands down and cupped her ass "Mmm come here," he whispered while lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He turned and pressed her back against the shower wall then kissed her hard while slowly entering her wet pussy. "Uhhhh", they both groaned out as he slid his hard dick deep inside her.

Clark placed his hands on her ass holding her effortlessly, pulling his cock almost all the way out and then slamming it back in to the hilt. "Ohhh yes," she screamed while dropping her head back against the wall. "Uh, god Chloe," he breathed out thrusting into her hard.

She hugged him tightly, pressing her tits to his chest. Using his shoulders as leverage she lifted herself up and down his cock, moaning in his ear while nibbling it.

Clark moved them away from the wall allowing the full weight of her to rest on him while she clung to his body. "Mmm, you feel so good" he mumbled and kissed her cheek. Loving the feel of her small body wrapped firmly around him while she eagerly rode his aching dick.

Chloe loved that Clark was so strong and she didn't have to worry about being too rough with him. She planted her feet firmly on his ass cheeks and her hands on his shoulders while she lifted herself up and down his big, rigid cock, gasping with each thrust.

It was quite a work out, like tree climbing, except a lot more pleasurable than tree climbing. She figured if Clark were a tree he'd be a sturdy oak, with luscious veiny leaves and syrupy sweet sap.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh," She snapped out of her dendrophilia fantasy as Clark pulled her down by the waist slamming her hard onto his dick. "OHHH," they both cried out loudly. Their sweat began to mix with water and run together down their now trembling bodies. Chloe felt weak with desire and physical exertion.

He could tell she was losing her strength so he placed her head against his shoulder. "Let me take over" he whispered softly in her ear and placed his leg up on the side of the tub. The only things holding her up were his leg, one hand on her hip and the other hand on her ass. Clark began very slowly thrusting but quickened his pace with each plunge. Soon he was pounding into her tight cunt with as much force as he knew she could handle and their constant motto was a humming moan

Chloe arched in ecstasy and leaned her head back against the wall as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She mindlessly ground her pussy down on Clark's cock as she felt her vigor returning.

Clark hissed as her tits came into view, now pink and sweaty from the steam. He felt his balls tense tightly to his body as he leaned far forward catching a stiff cherry nipple between his teeth.

"Uhhhhhhhh mmmmmm" She cried out and violently moved on his cock while cumming hard, clenching her ridges tightly around him.

He gripped her firmly by the hips to hold her still while moving his lips onto hers, tasting her moan while they rode out her orgasm.

"Mmmm so hot," he murmured and then "UH" he blurted while thrusting hard and shaking, exploding his hot cum deep inside her. They leaned together breathlessly for a moment before reluctantly pulling apart.

Clark felt the creamy glide of their combined juices as he slid slowly out of her, setting her down on her feet. "Wow," he kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. "Do you think the sex will just get better and better?" He grinned down at her.

She looked up at him panting and smiling, "I don't think it could get better than _that _…but that doesn't mean we shouldn't definitely keep trying." She chuckled.

He laughed and pulled her close for one more hug, "Mmm, well I think we should try again in a few minutes, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah definitely." She lifted up and kissed him tenderly. "While you finish your shower I'll go knock back some of that coffee you so lovingly made for me."

Clark smirked and grabbed the bar of soap off the ledge. "Well I make my coffee strong so you should be energized for the rest of the day," he winked. "Meet me in the bedroom in 10 minutes?"

Chloe grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around her dripping body. "It's a date," She winked back at him and exited the bathroom.

'The first of many,' he thought while eagerly finishing his shower.

_**Possibly to be continued…. (Feedback greatly appreciated)**_


End file.
